Korean Patch Note 20151217
hero O The price of all the hero myth is the myth of reunification 6,000 integer. - The price of a six year myth hero myth is an integer that were sold in 5000 and raised 6,000 essence of the myth, Stats are also raised with him as well. (Stats upward, even if you have already purchased it will apply.) - The price of the Metatronic was being sold at 7,000 myth integer constant is lowered 6,000 of myth, It is those who have already purchased the Metatronic to refund 1,000 essence of myth. (Stats are not reduced.) * 1,000 an integer of myth will send you by mail in December 17th. (Payment is completed.) - The price of the season after the mythical hero bakkwieodo of other heroes will not be raised anymore. Evolution / bounty hunting; O Now, bounty hunting legend difficulty [Orichalcum Ore (Season 1) instead of Ore (second season) will be paid. [Orichalcum Ore (season 2) You can talk with Brooke Nottingham Village Blacksmith exchange and [2 Season 1 sex refined Orichalcum. O You can evolve into two seasons 1 star legends equipment 1 Season 6 St. legendary equipment using the second season 1 star purified Orichalcum. (Xinhua equipment is not yet possible.) [Shop hours O The store's hours have been reorganized. - The quantity and price of the items sold have been adjusted as a whole. By default, cheaper than before. Gold, Hearts, new heroes ticket, Dragon Heart, Orichalcum Ore (1 season), various equipment fossil Jin, six sex myths equipment box, The variety of goods on sale items Rivers legend box has been added. (Some Soul Gem and the available items in the essence of myth appeared only two right slot.) - Have been removed from the existing sales release of the legendary Castle Equipment Box 3-4, 6 St. fixed ticket, group ticket concept type, shelf items sold in command. O Added refresh shop free time in the VIP benefits. - Up to three times the refresh free benefits given day, depending on the VIP level. - Level 1 to 3 Level: 1 times / 4 levels 1-6 Levels: 2 times / 7 Level 10 Level: 3 times ago O All three guilds season starts. - Before exchanging items with the guild 2 Castle Season 1 Legends of the equipment box, the legendary essence, Dragon Heart has been added. - Insignia of solidarity Lv.2 had the old insignia of the changes to the existing solidarity. O Guild before victory, defeat compensation has been increased. O The compensation paid in the chaos of the Abyss and the Guild Emblem has been changed before (Season 3) of the binding scramble O The comments feature has been added to the list of mine. Every one march mines can leave comments. O high in the mine being occupied by hoegun of the guild you will receive the penalty points if the US occupation. - Lower (360 points), intermediate (540 points), Advanced (729 points) and highest (900 points), Guild Wars former receives a score of only penalty (1,080 points). (However, it does not fall to below zero.) exploration O ruins exploration ranking system has been added. - You can get the Atlantean heritage in accordance with last week's ranking based on Thursdays 6:00 a.m.. O ruins additional exploration area 6 is the overall difficulty level was down. - Boss HP has been downward. 4 Desert Area caterpillars damage has been self-destruct downward. - Damage increase of 5 Area angry dancer was down. Etc O myth Reid twice this coverage has been terminated. Top o repeat of the chaotic battle results window has been renewed. O Guild window in the hideout entrance] button has been added. O Advent Window myth of constant location and the Dragon Heart of the legend that is output in the coming section has been changed. O some issue that occurred in the early tutorials have been fixed. O hero, a hero can with the expected sales amount is not output problems have been fixed at the time of sale. O When you repeatedly invoke an endless war in the Hall of Fame ranking information, `` Please try again later Knotty problem has been fixed pie to be repeatedly output. O If you learn the myths skill bug has been fixed that continuous learning skills selected button is disabled. O re-login after awakening during this part of the varies stats have been corrected. O AOA praise Nefertiti costume armor reduction applies to the problem was abnormally been fixed. (Previous: 25.5% / Changes: 50-level standards 50%) O For new costume in the costume room it has been improved so that the New Mark is displayed. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/670205